Tía Amelia
by Hitzuji
Summary: Para Susan no había nadie mejor en el mundo que su tía Amelia. Para Amelia Susan es su mundo entero. Pequeñas escenas de la relación de ambos personajes. Regalo de Amigo Invisible para Piautos.


**Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2019-2020" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Para Piautos.**

* * *

**Tía Amelia**

**Amelia se convierte en tía**

Unos días antes habían recibido la noticia del asesinato de sus padres, su hermano Edgar y toda su familia. Para Amelia habían sido los días más difíciles en toda su vida. Pero ese era un día de celebración. Después de tantas penas y dolor por fin algo de qué alegrarse.

—Es tan pequeñita —exclamó Amelia, sintiendo cómo el corazón se hinchaba de amor por ese bebé que tenía en sus brazos.

Su hermano y su cuñada la miraban con orgullo. Los tres tenían los ojos empañados y Amelia sentía que en cualquier momento se le escaparían las lágrimas.

—Pensábamos ponerle Susan, ¿te gusta? —le preguntó su hermano. Y ella sólo acertó a asentir con la cabeza, sintiendo que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Amelia tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo en su garganta.

Susan se había dormido en sus brazos, que ya estaban cansados de cargarla, pero no la quería soltar. Esas tres personas en esa habitación eran todo lo que le quedaba, y Amelia hizo una promesa para si misma. Los protegería de todo. Daría su vida si era necesario.

Besó su cabeza diminuta cubierta apenas de pelusita rojiza y por fin la dejó en la cuna.

()()()()

**Susan recibe una carta**

Para Susan no había nadie mejor en el mundo que su tía Amelia. Era, sin duda, la persona más increíble: era parte del Wizengamot y jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, le gustaban Las Brujas de Macbeth (Susan se sabía todas sus canciones gracias a ella) y preparaba los mejores pasteles. Siempre que la invitaba a su casa tenía cerveza de mantequilla sin alcohol para ella y siempre le regalaba libros en su cumpleaños, que luego comentaban cuando iba a visitarla.

Ese era justo uno de esos días, los favoritos de Susan, pues su tía Amelia iba a comer en su casa. Y Susan tenía una noticia muy importante que darle.

—¡Tía Amelia! —Susan corrió al encuentro de su tía en cuanto la flama de la chimenea se tornó azul. Apenas y le dio tiempo para que saliera de ella cuando ya estaba abanicando algo justo frente su rostro— ¡Llegó mi carta!

—Felicidades, Sus —la mujer sonrió orgullosa. Parecía que fuera ayer cuando la cargó por primera vez, tan pequeña que era, y ahora, ya estaba en edad de ir a Hogwarts.

—¿En qué casa crees que vaya a quedar? —Susan prácticamente volaba por la sala, dando saltitos y giros, sosteniendo la carta contra su pecho—, yo creo que podría estar en Ravenclaw como tú y papá, ¿no crees? O en Hufflepuff como mi tío Edgar… —se detuvo de pronto y abrió los ojos, ante una idea que le acaba de llegar. ¿Será que podré tener una lechuza propia? ¿Crees que papá me la compre?

—Si no te la compra él, te daré una yo.

Los ojos de Susan brillaron de emoción, y se abalanzó para abrazar a su tía. Definitivamente era la mejor.

()()()()

**Amelia tiene demasiado trabajo**

Los ojos le picaban de cansancio. Se pasó la mano por el rostro respirando profundo. Revisó una vez más los papeles que estaban sobre su mesa. Estaba tan agotada que lo que leía se le borraba inmediatamente, teniendo que releer una y otra vez las cosas. Soltó un suspiro más y decidió que era suficiente por ese día.

Camino al vestíbulo del Ministerio se encontró con varios compañeros que también se habían quedado hasta tarde. En esos días todos ahí estaban vueltos locos. Sobre todo Seguridad Mágica y su propio departamento. Y cómo no iban a estarlo si un loco asesino, fiel seguidor de Quien-tu-sabes había logrado burlar a los dementores y había escapado de Azkaban.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Tenían que encontrarlo pronto, de preferencia antes de que iniciara el curso en Hogwarts. Era sabido por todos que lo más probable es que Black quisiera vengar la muerte de su señor y terminar lo que había iniciado doce años atrás cuando había traicionado a sus amigos. Así que iría a Hogwarts, donde estaría Potter. Pero no sólo estaba ahí Potter, sino cientos de otros niños, incluyendo su sobrina.

Trece años atrás se había hecho una promesa: protegería a su familia costara lo que costara. Le resultaba aterrador el hecho de que alguien tan cercano a las personas que habían matado a su familia estuviera libre por ahí, planeando quién sabe qué.

Por eso llevaba más de 38 horas sin dormir, pero su cuerpo ya le reclamaba descanso. Llegando a su departamento vio que estaba esperándola Nancy, la lechuza de Susan. Esa lechuza que ella le había dado de regalo cuando entró a Hogwarts.

Quitó la carta prendida en su pie y le hizo un cariñito a la lechuza, que ululó satisfecha de haber cumplido con su trabajo y voló a la percha. Abrió la carta, pues aunque estaba agotada, su sobrina siempre estaba primero.

_Tía Amelia, _

_¿Cómo estás? Te extrañé mucho el domingo que no viniste, pero me imagino que debes estar muy ocupada tratando de atrapar a Black. ¡Qué miedo! Papá me contó lo que hizo ese hombre y espero que lo encuentren muy pronto. _

_Yo estoy bien. Me siento muy emocionada de volver a Hogwarts, y ver a mis amigos. Ayer fuimos al Callejón Diagon a comprar mis libros para este año y me encontré con Hannah y con Ernie, que iban con sus padres también. Nos pidieron un libro rarísimo en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, a mamá casi la mata del susto cuando se lanzó a atacarla. A veces me preguntó qué piensan los maestros. _

_Espero poder verte antes del primero de septiembre. _

_Te quiere siempre, _

_Sus_

()()()()

**Susan se enamora**

—Tía Amelia, ¿por qué tú nunca te casaste? —Susan preguntó de pronto. Nunca se lo había planteado, en realidad, pero en esos momentos estaba pensando en esa persona que últimamente invadía su mente constantemente y se le ocurrió que nunca había visto a su tía con alguien.

Amelia se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca encontré a la persona indicada.

—¿Nunca te enamoraste de nadie?

Ahí estaba, una sonrisa triste que Susan estaba segura de haber visto segundos antes de contestar. Se arrepintió un poco de haber preguntado, si era algo que ponía triste a su tía. Pero por otra parte, se sentía intrigada.

—Claro que sí —la risa de su tía estuvo ligeramente forzada—, muchas veces. Pero a veces las cosas no funcionan. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Susan se sonrojó y Amelia lo entendió de pronto.

—¡Te gusta alguien!

—Sí —Susan soltó una risa nerviosa, sonrojándose aún más—, pero no sé si yo le gusto.

—Oh, Sus. Seguro que sí, eres una chica maravillosa —le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza—, y si no le gustas, quizás te pongas triste, pero volverás a enamorarte. Y si te hace daño le dices a tu tía, y verás cómo los mando a todos a juicio por romperle el corazón a mi sobrina favorita.

Susan sonrió, imaginándose la escena. Estaba muy agradecida de tener una tía así, porque aunque evidentemente no podrían enjuiciar a nadie por algo así, siempre tenía las palabras exactas para hacerla sentir mejor.

—Pero si sí, tienes que contarme, ¿eh?, quiero saber cómo te va —Susan asintió enérgicamente y Amelia se inclinó hacia ella— ¿Cómo se llama?

()()()()

**Amelia tiene miedo**

Estaba reviviendo una pesadilla. Cuando empezaron los rumores Amelia deseó con todo su corazón que eso fueran solamente: rumores. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que no lo eran. El juicio al chico Potter lo había dejado claro para ella: no mentía. Pero entonces eso significaba que Quien-tu-sabes estaba de regreso.

La guerra anterior le había quitado a más de la mitad de su familia. No iba a permitir que algo así ocurriera de nuevo. Su trabajo era importante y desde ahí podía hacer cosas para atraparlo. Aunque eso le tocara a los aurores y al departamento de seguridad. Ella se encargaría de que se hiciera justicia.

—Tía Amelia, ¿es cierto que Quien-tu-sabes volvió?

—No sabemos —odiaba mentirle, en verdad, y tampoco debía ocultarle todo—, pero es una posibilidad. No me dio la impresión de que Potter fuera un mentiroso.

—No lo es —la seguridad con la que lo dijo sorprendió a Amelia. De pronto se dio cuenta que aunque ella seguía viéndola como esa pequeña bebé que sostuvo en brazos, o la niña con lazos en la cabeza que había bailado por la sala con su carta de Hogwarts, Susan se había convertido en una mujer.

—Debes cuidarte mucho —le dijo—, permanece cerca de tus amigos, cuídense entre ustedes. Si es verdad y él está de vuelta, le haremos frente.

Susan asintió, y la abrazó con fuerza.

—También tú cuídate mucho, tía.

Amelia se iba a cuidar, pero también debía cuidarla a ella, y a sus papás. Iba a cuidar a su familia. Lo había prometido antes.

()()()()

**Susan recibe una terrible noticia**

La lechuza entró volando por la ventana. Susan levantó la mirada de la carta que estaba escribiendo, pero no era Nancy. Estaba esperando una carta de Hannah. No la veía desde que se había retirado de Hogwarts ante la muerte de su madre y estaba preocupada por ella.

Estaba preocupada por medio mundo, en realidad. La noticia del regreso de Voldemort se había extendido por todo el mundo mágico. Aunque ella ya lo sabía, siempre quedaba la esperanza de que no fuera verdad. Pues ahora no había duda.

Sobre todo estaba preocupada por su tía. Ella estaba en el Ministerio, y en esos momentos el Ministerio era un caos. Fudge iba a retirarse, pues había reconocido su incompetencia; muchos de los departamentos estaban sufriendo cambios y movimientos. Y la carga de trabajo de Amelia se había multiplicado tremendamente.

Susan esperaba verla en su cumpleaños, la siguiente semana. La extrañaba mucho y las cartas no eran suficientes.

Con el rabillo del ojo vio que su padre atendía a la lechuza. Y ella siguió escribiendo su carta.

—No… —levantó la cabeza al escuchar a su padre. Este se había dejado caer en el sillón, sostenía la carta con fuerza, arrugando el papel—, no es posible.

Una alarma se prendió en la mente de Susan.

—¿Qué pasó?

Ante la falta de respuesta de su padre se levantó y le quitó el papel.

El mundo de Susan se vino abajo.

_Lamentamos informarle que la señorita Amelia Susan Bones ha sido hallada muerta…_

Susan tuvo que releer la carta dos veces más, segura de que había leído mal. Eso no era posible. No era verdad. Su tía, su adorada tía Amelia no podía estar muerta.

Sintió cómo su papá la abrazaba, y se dejó arropar por él, enterrando el rostro en su pecho. Él también lloraba.

Susan hizo una promesa. Lucharía. No dejaría que la muerte de su tía fuera en vano. Lucharía, como estaba segura muchos de sus compañeros de clase lo harían también.

()()()()

**Susan visita una tumba**

Quitó las flores ya marchitas y puso unas frescas en el mismo lugar. Se agachó para arrancar la hierba que insistía en crecer a los lados de la lápida.

—Hola tía Amelia. Te tengo buenas noticias, aunque seguro que estés en donde estés ya lo sabes —Susan levantó la mano, en ella brillaba un anillo dorado, con dos zafiros pequeñitos de cada lado y uno más grande, en forma de gota en el centro—, me voy a casar.

Susan se limpió las lágrimas con la mano y sonrió de manera forzada.

—Nunca me acostumbraré a esto. A que ya no me puedas responder, ni dar consejos, ni emocionarte conmigo. Pero sé que donde quiera que estés estás feliz por mí.

La guerra había terminado, llevándose más personas queridas, pero a la que más extrañaba siempre Susan era a su tía. El viento agitó el cabello de Susan, que sonrió está vez genuinamente. Sentía que era su ella la que le mecía los cabellos.

—Gracias, tía Amelia.

* * *

**Notas:**

**Lo escribí con mucho cariño porque son personajes bien bonitos y la verdad disfruté escribir esta historia, espero que te haya gustado y cumpla con tus expectativas, Piautos. Y a los demás que hayan leído espero que les haya gustado también. **


End file.
